


Hagrid Meets The Goblin Slayer

by Psyga315



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Hagrid was on his way to retrieve the Potter fund as well as the Philosopher's Stone... Only to find that someone else had entered the bank.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hagrid Meets The Goblin Slayer

Hagrid and Harry entered Gringotts. Hagrid could smell blood in the air. He covered Harry’s eyes so he wouldn’t see the goblin corpses that littered the banks. He wondered what kind of monster would do such a thing. He then heard the sound of metal cutting flesh…

“And that makes forty…” Followed by a bold voice masked by metal.

“Wait here…” Hagrid said before he left to investigate. There, he saw one of the goblin bankers sitting on the ground, trembling.

“Sir! I can pay you anything! Just don’t kill me!” The goblin pleaded.

“You’ll pay… with your life.” Hagrid saw a sword cleave the goblin’s skull. The body fell with blood spraying out of the cranium as Hagrid saw his killer.

He was a man covered in head to toe with armor, making his face as hidden as possible. Though, Hagrid easily outsized him. He stomped forward and confronted this knight.

“Now, why you got to go out of your way to kill these goblins?” Hagrid asked. He didn’t like being here as much as the next guy, but he had his reasons to be there.

“Simple. They were goblins…” Goblin Slayer looked to Hagrid, his red eye glowing.


End file.
